The present invention concerns a network interface and switching device for communication between a subscriber terminal installation of an external network, such as a switch telephone network, and an internal network, such as a home network.
In the context of the development of telecommunications, the multiplication of equipment and functions available with regard to terminal installations leads to a demand for an increase in the possibilities of access to the telecommunication network, which makes the functioning of these installations more and more complex, or even unmanageable.
For several years, the developments in equipment, making it possible to manage or act at a distance via a network supporting data exchanges, has enabled a multiplicity of applications to be foreseen.
The major drawback of such a multiplication of applications is an increased risk of repeated malfunctionings because of the lack of coherence in the installations and the fact that there is no global management thereof.
It is therefore necessary to be able to control such a potential proliferation and thus preserve the prime capacities of the telecommunication network.
The object of the invention is to resolve these different problems.
The present invention concerns an interface and switching device for communication between a subscriber terminal installation of an external network and an internal network, to which several physical entities are connected, comprising:
a first interface module for the transmission and reception of digital data or analogue signals, connected to the said terminal installation;
a second interface module for the transmission and reception of digital data or analogue signals, connected to the internal network;
a processing module, connected to at least one memory module, which manages the overall operation of the said device so as to provide a function of master of the said subscriber terminal installation by supervising both the state of availability of the external network and the state of the internal network from and to which requests and acknowledgements can amongst other things be exchanged, a physical entity being connected only on authorisation from this processing module:
directly to the external network,
or via this processing module,
this taking place after management of the priorities by this processor module;
characterised in that it comprises:
several detection modules each providing a function of detecting an action of putting in communication one of the said entities on the external network:
a first module providing the line busy detection function,
a second module providing the function of parallel handset off-hook detection,
a third module providing the function of busy tone detection,
a fourth module providing the function of call waiting indication detection;
these detection modules communicating and exchanging data with the processing module;
a module for managing the protocol on the internal network which is associated with the second transmission-reception interface module, the processing module being connected via input-output ports to a data exchange bus for communicating with this module;
an input-output buffer circuit connected to the processing module so as to permit the connection of a man-machine interface module.
Advantageously, the device of the invention comprises a module fulfilling the modem function, connected to the first interface module, to the fourth detection module and to the processing module, and making it possible notably to decode V23 information on an incoming call and, where necessary, to immediately off-hook and thus initiate the appropriate switching to one of the physical entities.
Advantageously, the processing module is connected to at least one program memory module and to at least one random access module making it possible to store information peculiar to the internal network and/or information peculiar to the external network, information which may notably be downloaded and updated via the external network.
Advantageously, the module for managing the protocol on the internal network makes it possible to manage the different requests issuing from the internal network in accordance with particular priorities.
Advantageously, the device of the invention comprises software or physical means for managing possible conflicts between incoming calls issuing from the external network and requests to establish communication to the outside, means making it possible to be self-powered, remotely powered or powered by another entity in the internal network, and means making it possible to be configured and supervised via a man-machine interface, either attached or detached.
The external network can be the switched telephone network (STN), which, in this case, can offer services of differentiated ringing, presentation of V23 messages in call phase with a particular xe2x80x9ctypexe2x80x9d field, such as a remote home automation call (type 0xc3x9788), such as the presentation of the number of the caller (0xc3x9780), the presentation of the name (or identity) of the person (or calling entity) (0xc3x9780) and other services of direct selection on arrival on which notably the switching function of the invention is based.
The external network can also be taken from amongst the following networks: integrated services digital network (ISDN), ATM (asynchronous transfer mode) network, xDSL (digital subscriber loop) network, GSM network, DECT network, DCS1800 network or UMTS (universal mobile telecommunications system) network.
The internal network can be a carrier current, twisted pair, optical fibre or radio network (CT0, CT2, DECT, GSM, DCS1800, PHS, UMTS, UHF etc).
The protocol for access to the internal network can be of the EHS (ESPRIT Home System), EIBus, PLAN or ITD (home-automation telecomms interface (Club Pxc3xa9rinumxc3xa9ris)) type.